Her Secret
by Iluvdolphins
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a one night stand while he was drunk. She doesn't tell him until two years later when problems arise. Somewhat sad in later chapters. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but share his last name.

Chapter 1:

It has been two years since the end of seventh year for the golden trio and their friends at Hogwarts. Harry had successfully beaten Voldemort and was a widely known hero for both the muggle population and the wizarding population. Harry and Ginny got together shortly after the end of the war and were now married.

Ron had a hard time getting over Hermione but after her persistent rejections of his affections he finally moved on. He and Luna had teamed together and defeated Belatrix Lestrange in the final battle and were both rewarded as great heroes. They haven't admitted anything yet but many suspected that they were dating.

Hermione was a great help in the war; however, ran into trouble shortly after the war ended. As far as Harry and Ron knew she had slept with some random bloke and ended up pregnant. She refused to tell anyone who the father was and for this Ron and Harry both resented her for it. To this day Hermione very rarely talked to either one, but stayed in good contact with Ginny and Luna, who for some reason didn't mind that Hermione wouldn't tell them who the father of her daughter was. That was just how girls were she guessed.

Though Hermione never told anyone who the father of her daughter, Nevaeh, there were certain characteristics that definitely gave it away, well at least to Ginny and Luna. Neveah has slightly curly blonde hair and beautiful silver eyes.

Back in her seventh year of Hogwarts Hermione found herself attracted to Draco Malfoy. One night she let her guard down at a pretty wild party that was thrown for all seventh years and ended up sleeping 

with a drunken Draco. She woke before him and realized that he didn't feel for her but just wanted a shag. She gathered her clothing and left before Draco even woke.

Of course Draco was so drunk that he didn't remember anything that had happened and never remembered that he slept with Hermione. She of course ended up pregnant and crushed. She none the left after the war and never told him that he would be a father.

Present:

Draco Malfoy woke in his bed as the sun filtered in through the window. He rolled over and saw a mass of brown hair next to and his memory came back. He got up and headed to his bathroom knowing that when he returned that his most recent "girlfriend" would be gone thanks to the house elf that would awaken her and ask her to leave.

Draco had left the war on the right side. Close to the end he left his parents and went to the order requesting to be given a chance to prove that he was not a deatheater. Despite the requests that he be kicked to the curb from Harry and Ron, Lupin and Moody decided that it would be what Dumbledore would have wanted. Draco turned out to be a great help and most of the hatred toward him vanished, but Harry and Ron still held a grudge.

Draco despite what his father had raised him to believe, had found himself attracted to none other than Hermione Granger. However, by the time he realized that he held feelings for her she avoided him and left the order shortly after the end of the war and he never saw her again. To this day he hadn't found another women that he felt the same for as he did for Hermione. Now two years after the war he was still looking for a women he would love, and had yet to find her.

Draco headed to Diagon Alley to meet up with his good friend Blaise Zambini for lunch.

"Hey Draco." Blaise greeted as Draco sat down. "I haven't seen you since school."

"Yeah I know, sorry about that, but I thought that it would be good to see you again." Draco said.

"So why aren't you with your father? It is father's day." Blaise asked.

"My father died in the war." Draco informed him with a not so sad expression on his face.

"oh, uh, sorry about that."

"It's fine, he was a vile man and a sorry excuse for a father."Draco said. "Though I don't think that I'd be that I'd be that great either."

"So I guess that means that you haven't found Mrs. Right yet huh?"

"Yeah I found her, but she hated me and vanished." Draco said looking away.

"Oh? And whom is this lucky girl that doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"No judgment?" Draco asked

"What have I to judge? Besides I recall that you were an excellent dueler, so I wouldn't stand a chance." Blaise said with a laugh. "Now who is she?"

Draco paused a moment and looked into his old friend's eyes. "Hermione Granger."

"I knew it." Blaise said.

Draco looked at his friend with question on his face, but Blaise had no time to answer the question that was burning on Draco's face.

Just at that moment a black owl flew to them and sat down on the table; a package tied to its little leg. The owl looked exhausted which was caused by the heaviness of the package, and on the package was the name DRACO MALFOY.

Draco looked at the package with a puzzled look pasted on his face. He did not know anyone that would send him a package, well that is not a package that wasn't about to explode. Draco slowly opened the package and looked inside.

Inside he pulled out a little plaster plaque. On this plaque was the imprint of a small child's hands, and there was a message written in the plaster next to the hands that read: Happy Father's Day Daddy!

Draco shot his head up quickly and looked at his friend who was trying not to laugh.

"I thought you said you hadn't found Mrs. Right yet." He said.

"I haven't. I don't know what the hell this is." Draco said and looked back down at the plaque thinking: _Who the hell would send me this?_

A/N there's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Now don't let that purple button down there taunt you click it….click it. Thanks. –Iluvdolphins-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to who ever read my story! I really enjoy writing and hope that everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: Same as the last one….

Chapter 2:

Hermione stood on her balcony outside her living room as the sun set. Nevaeh was already asleep for the night and Hermione wanted a little time for herself. She recalled the act she did not just hours ago. She still couldn't believe that she had sent Draco a present for father's day, granted he didn't know that she sent it to him, but at least he knew he was a father. Well that is if he didn't think it was a joke.

Hermione had always wanted to tell him that he was the father of her child but didn't know how to now after two years. However, things would probably change soon and she would need to tell him that he was the father.

Nevaeh was the spitting image of Draco and even acted the same as he did. When she wanted something she whined until she got it. Her blonde hair was almost long enough to start styling and Hermione couldn't wait to play with her daughters beautiful blonde hair.

However, for the last few weeks Nevaeh had had the worst cold she ever had, and it worried Hermione. She was sue to take her into the doctors in a few days and hoped that nothing was wrong with her precious daughter.

Just then she heard a pop and entered her living room to find the bright red hair of Ginny Weasely.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as she stared at the young witch in front of her.

"I've got big news!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Well what is it?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Harry and I are going to have a baby!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ginny that's great." Hermione said and hugged her best friend.

"How's Nevaeh?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Oh she's still sick but I'm taking her to the doctor's in a few days."

"Let's go out!" Ginny said and they called for a babysitter.

Meanwhile….

Draco went home that night and tried to think of any of the women he had been with in the last few years that he had forgotten to use a contraceptive spell. He always used one so there was no way that this was his child.

He set the plaque aside and went about getting ready to go out again tonight. He needed to think about something other than that stupid plaque that he had gotten. So he headed out to a club not far from Diagon Alley.

The two women walked into the club and started dancing to the loud music. They were out on the dance floor when Luna showed up and joined them.

They had been dancing for a better part of an hour when Luna spotted someone walk into the club. The blonde hair gave him away immediately. Luna quickly walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were dancing.

"Hey, you know who I just saw Hermione?" Luna said casually.

"Who?" Hermione asked as she continued to dance with Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy." Luna said and at this Hermione stiffened a little but tried to pretend that it didn't happen.

"So. Wh-Why would I care about that git?" Hermione asked.

"Come on Hermione. We know, and if the boys weren't so dense then they would know that he is the father of your daughter too." Ginny said.

Hermione just stared at her two best friends. They knew, they actually knew and they never said anything. They accepted that Hermione had made a mistake and loved her anyway.

"However, we also know that he doesn't know that he's a father." Luna said. "Now would be a great time for you to tell him."

Hermione sighed and looked pleadingly at her friends. When they didn't cave she sighed again and looked around for the blonde that they were just talking about. She soon found him over at the ar. _Perfect._ She thought. _ I'm going to need a drink. _

Draco was sitting at the bar with the first of the many firewhiskies that he would have that night. He was about to start looking around for the "lucky" girl of the evening when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"I'll have what he's having" Hermione said to the bartender and Draco's head slowly turned to look behind him.

A/N: thanks to all that reviewed. Please review again, they help keep me motivated!! I apologize for the shortness but I didn't want to stretch it out or continue to far. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hermione stood behind Draco as he stared at her until the bartended placed her drink on the counter in front of her and she sat down next to Draco. She couldn't believe here she was about to tell him that he was a father.

Draco stared at the brunette next to him. He hadn't seen her in about two years and now here she was in flesh and blood next to him. It took him a good five minutes for him to regain his composure.

"Well Hermione, this is a surprise." Draco said as she downed her drink.

"Hello Draco how've you been?" Hermione asked looking him in the eye for the first time since she sat down.

"I've been better." He said. "You?"

"Same." She said.

The two exchanged small talk for an hour until both was caught up with the other and they started to feel comfortable with each other again. They had been getting along so well that Hermione had forgotten all about telling him about Nevaeh or the fact that she was here with her friends.

"So what happened after the war? You disappeared and were never seen again." He asked.

" I had some things that I needed to take care of."

"You married?" He asked.

"No."

"Good. You want to get something to eat?" He asked and she nodded.

That's when she remembered that Ginny and Luna were waiting for her to return. So she excused herself and went to find them. After telling them what she was up to she headed out the door where he apparated them to a nice restaurant.

As she walked into the restaurant she couldn't help but feel that she was being given the "Malfoy Special Treatment." All of the tables were covered with a white tablecloth and small candles in the middle of the table and wine in a bucket of ice beside every table.

"Well, this is…wow." Hermione said gazing around at the entire room in which they were standing and Draco looked over at her and laughed.

As they talked throughout their meal Hermione felt like they were actually on a date and that he actually cared. She had never really gotten over her feelings for Draco and lost herself in the moment. They were talking about their lives and how things were going with them, Hermione of course, leaving out the fact that she had a child to take care of. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face as he shared his life with her.

Draco couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to her about himself. Never had he been able to tell anyone what really happened toward the end of the war without someone judging him for his reasons of switching sides, but when he told her she just looked at him. Her look, however, didn't say that she was disgusted with him, but it said that she understood what he was going through.

Soon the food was gone and they just sat there and continued to talk to one another. Hermione looked around the now empty room. She couldn't believe how long she had been out.

"You want to come back to my place?" Draco asked making eye to eye contact and not breaking the contact.

Hermione stiffened in her seat. She knew where this was leading and wasn't sure if he was once again under the influence of alcohol. She stared at him for awhile. She couldn't control her head as she started to nod.

He quickly got up and pulled her seat out and helped her up. He paid the bill and they left before he wrapped his arms around her and they apparated to his house.

She was once again amazed at her surroundings. His house was huge, but she should have expected that, he _was_ a Malfoy. He lead her inside and into the living room where he called the house elf and had him bring them some tea.

"Hermione, why did you leave after the war? The truth, what did you have to do?" He asked as he got closer.

"Oh Draco, I…I" she started but was distracted by his soft lips which were forever getting closer.

"You know, I wanted to be with you after the war but you vanished." He admitted bluntly, must have been the effects of the wine.

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard what he was saying. Her head was spinning as she was trying to figure out what was happening. Then she realized maybe she shouldn't think.

As this thought hit her she closed the gap between her lips and Draco's. It was just as she remembered and all he could have hoped to remember but didn't. They fought each other for dominance over the kiss, but Hermione quickly gave in and allowed Draco to take control. The kiss lasted for only minutes but left them both winded and wanting more.

Hermione smiled as he started to kiss her neck. Her hands went into his beautiful blonde hair and allowed him better access to her neck.

Just at that moment Draco's hands wandered over her body and gentle grazed her chest. That's all it took for Hermione to come to her senses and gently pushed him away. He gave her a puzzled look and she gazed into his silver pools that were his eyes, hers were filled with guilt. His eyes reminded her so much of Nevaeh.

_Nevaeh. _

Hermione had completely forgotten about her precious little girl. Hermione quickly got up and started to pace in front of him.

"I've got to go." Hermione said finally stopping in front of him and looking into his eyes.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I've…just got to get back to my house." She said. _Tell him! _Her inner voice told her.

"Oh..uh..ok. Can I see you again tomorrow?" He asked.

"Uh, no." Hermione said remembering that she had to take Nevaeh to the doctors tomorrow.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"No! Oh god, no." She said surprised that he would even thing that.

"Hermione you can just admit it you know." He said looking down to the floor.

"Draco…"

"Hermione I understand, you can go." He said and continued to go on about how he knew what was going on.

"Draco I'm going home to take care of my daughter." She said with a sigh, it wasn't exactly the way she wanted to tell him but she didn't have a choice now.

"Your what?" He asked just blinking at her.

"My daughter." She said again and looked at him.

"I thought you weren't married…"

"I'm not." She said.

"Then how did your daughter.."

"Our daughter." Hermione said and looked away quickly and Draco's head started to spin as he just looked at her and waited for her to explain .

"Our daughter?" He asked and Hermione nodded. "Our daughter? Our daughter?" He repeated over and over again as her slowly sat down, and asked the question Hermione was waiting for:

"How?"

A/N: Well I hope that you all liked that. The next update may take a little while but I promise I will get it up as soon as I can. Thanks! –Iluvdolphins-


End file.
